Feelings In The Air
by Nayxx
Summary: Emily and Alison have the most perfect loved up relationship... Well, that's what Emily thought. After a stupid mistake that goes unexplained, Emily leaves to start over. But 4 years pass and they bump into each other at an event, both with completely different lives. Will their feelings still remain just as strong as before?


p class="p1"Emily's tears cascaded down her cheeks, falling hard and silent. She couldn't believe this was happening to her... Her and Alison were meant to be soulmates, they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. Hanna tapped her fingers nervously on her phone, her heart breaking for Emily for what she had just told her. She had gone out last night with some of her work colleagues. They were celebrating a big win as business wanted their clothing line and it was a big brand which meant big money. Hanna was slowly becoming a fantastic fashion designer, an absolute dream for her that she's had since she was a young spoilt brat. So the team headed to the Bamboo club to drink countless amounts of alcohol and to celebrate... Hard. But Hanna's night didn't go as she wanted to, she saw something that ruined it completely and being the friend that she was, she couldn't let what she saw go class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'm so sorry Em!" Hanna said, reaching over for her hand and squeezing it tightly. Loud gasps erupted from Emily's mouth as she began to have a full blown panic class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I can't breathe!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Hanna rushed over to her side and reached for her friend whispering in her ear to breathe and to calm herself down. She didn't mind the tears, it was completely understandable but Hanna didn't want Emily's anxiety to worsen because of this. It had been good the last 10 months, mainly because Emily had met Alison and something had changed deep within her but she didn't want this to undo all of class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Why would she do... do this? To me?", Emily exclaimed. "I thought she loved me! What the fuck Hanna!"./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Hanna shook her head opening her mouth and again closing it. She had no words. She had seen Emily and Alison's relationship start from the very beginning and she had never seen her friend so happy or even seen a couple more suited for each other. Emily was so in love with Alison, doing anything for her and always staring at her with adoration in her eyes. Even though Hanna pretended to gag ninety five percent of the time, deep down, she was sort of jealous. Her boyfriend Caleb was amazing and she knew he loved her but Emily and Alisons love was different. Okay, Alison was slightly hesitant but only because she had never been with a woman before but she knew she loved Emily. You could just class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1""Tell me again what you saw." Emily asked, anger returning in her voice. She needed to hear it again, so she could be strong when she faced Alison. She didn't want to sit there and crumble when she eventually saw her, she wanted to show her complete rage because she felt like a fool. She needed to know everything so she wouldn't be surprised when Alison stood there in her face, so she could protect herself. She had given everything to the blonde beauty from the moment they met and she wanted to throw all of that away for what?/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Em, you've already heard it. I don't think it's going to make you feel any better if I repeat it again, I'm so sorry"./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Trembles shook Emily's body as the pain reached deep inside her heart, as if Alison herself had got a knife and was digging it personally inside her most vulnerable organ. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life, being betrayed by the one person you loved the most in the world, was pure agony. Everything she thought she knew had been uplifted in the air and she didn't know where the hell she stood anymore. How can someones life turn to shit in just a 5 minute conversation? She was grateful for Hanna telling her of course but she couldn't help but feel the shame and humiliation that came with it. She couldn't face Alison just yet. She needed time, time to figure out what the hell she would even say. Would Alison be truthful? Would she admit to what she had done last night? Or would she try to bury it away and lie to Emily? Be deceitful?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Can I stay the night at yours? I'm not ready to face her just yet." Emily pleaded, tears in her eyes. Hanna quickly nodded and left Emily on the sofa heading up the stairs. Emily could hear her whizzing around in her bedroom, obviously getting a night bag packed for her. She would have smiled at the thought of Hanna knowing where everything was in her room and knowing what she would need but she didn't have the energy to even muster any sort of facial movement right now. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour, questions that could only be answered by Alison herself. Emily sat in the same position blankly staring at the wall whilst Hanna flew down the stairs, sunglasses on, bag in hand and car keys in the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Let's go girl, I've got shit loads of wine in my fridge"./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Twenty minutes later, Emily sat in Hanna's garden with a large glass of wine in front of her seemingly appreciative that her tears had finally stopped falling. Hanna, Caleb and Aria surrounded her with a worried look etched upon all of their class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Alison has text you asking where you are. I looked at your phone cause it kept going off" Hanna said, holding Emily's iPhone. She was gripping it in anger, she could fucking kill her for what she had done to her best friend. She was tempted to text her back and tell her to never go near Emily again but it wasn't her business. She knew Emily had to handle this, the dark haired girl wouldn't appreciate her input. Emily grabbed her phone staring thoughtlessly at the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""emWhere are you Em? Need to see you x" /emwas all that her girlfriend had put. Her fingers hovered over the screen trying to develop a message that she could send without letting on that she already knew what she had to talk to her about. Emily couldn't just sit here at her friends house and calm herself down… She wasn't going to remain calm, she HAD to talk to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Can someone take me back to my house? I need to sort this shit out!" Emily said, her voice rising. Aria bit her lip whilst glancing at Hanna. The small sweet girl didn't think it was a good idea for Emily to see Alison just yet, she clearly needed time to calm down but she couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling. She calmly stood up, digging her car keys out of her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'll take her. I'll come back Hanna."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Hanna opened her mouth, words failing to come out for once. She had to be careful what she voiced as Em was in a vulnerable state. She allowed them both to pass and heard the front door close behind them. She emitted a heavy sigh and made her way onto her boyfriends lap./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""If you ever cheat on me, I will actually kill you!" She warned, poking him in the chest with her long finger. Caleb smiled sadly./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I would never babe" and with that, he pulled her in close whilst they both thought about their friend and the situation she was about to head home to./p 


End file.
